Dont Let Go
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father’s ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes. Chapter 16 is up. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

**Characters:**

**  
Victor Bennett- 45yrs old**

**Eliza Mellard- 43yrs old**

**Patty Welder- 44yrs old**

**Piper Bennett- 16yrs going on 17yrs old**

**Leo Wyatt- 18yrs old**

**Prue Bennett- 19yrs old**

**Phoebe Welder- 14yrs old**

**Paige Welder- 11yrs old**

**Dan Gordon- 18yrs old**

**Samantha Simmons- 17yrs old**

"Piper, we'll miss you so much." Phoebe said as she hugged her sister at the airport.

"I'll miss you guys too but it's only for 3 months. I wish you guys could come too." Piper said as she squeezed her baby sister. Her sisters, Phoebe and Paige stayed behind with their father Sam and their mother Patty. Her and her oldest sister Prue had the same father and Prue went to live with him when they were little.

"Now boarding Flight 546 to Texas." The flight attendant said over the microphone.

"You better go honey." Patty said as she told her daughter goodbye. "Tell Prue and your father I said hi, they should waiting for you at the airport."

"Ok bye guys. I'll call you." Piper said as she disappeared in the crowd.

At the Bennett Ranch, Prue Bennett was rushing out of the house when she was stopped by a close friend of the family, Leo Wyatt.

"Hey Prue slow down where are going in such a hurry." Leo asked in a genuine voice.

"Hey Leo, I have to go to the airport to pick my sister who will be coming in the next 2 hours." Prue said as she looked at the clock.

"Wait Piper's coming here?" Leo asked in a surprised voice. Leo and Piper were always pretty close friends when they were younger. But after her mother remarried her visits to her father became less often along with the amount of contact they made with each other.

"Yea Leo did you think she was going to miss Dad's wedding." Prue said in an annoyed manner because Leo was stopping her from picking up her sister.

"No I just didn't really think of that. Well I better get going tell Piper I'll swing around later to say hello." Leo said as he walked out the house.

"Ok that was weird. Oh shit I'm going to be late." Prue said as she rushed out of the house.

Two hours later, Piper was in the Texas International Airport looking for her father or her sister. She saw a familiar face running towards her with open arms.

"Prue I missed you." Piper said as she hugged her sister. It was moments like these that she would miss back home being in the arms of her big sister.

"Hey step back let me take a look at you." Prue said as she swirled her little sister.

"Stop it Prue I'm going to be 16 not 6." Piper said as she started to blush.

"I know it's just that my little sister is growing up." Prue said in a childish voice. Piper playfully slapped her arm. "Come on sis lets go."

"Where's Dad?" Piper asked as she entered the black jeep.

"Well his morning appointment ran a little late but he told me to pick you up and he'll be home to meet you." Prue said as she started the car and drove off. "I got so much to tell you."

**I know this a pretty short beginning its just something to start you guys out with. I had this idea in my head for sometime so I decided to pen to paper. Let me know if you guys like it and want me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

An hour later Prue pulled into the ranch to be greeted by none other than their father, Victor Bennett. Piper saw her father standing by the door and ran out of the car to greet him.

"Daddy." Piper said as she enveloped her father in a hug. Piper was always a daddy's girl and was extremely sad when she had to stay with her mother after the divorce but was happy to be in his arms again.

"Hey there princess, I missed you." Victor said as he placed a kiss on his daughter's temple. When he had left his wife he was hoping to get full custody of his daughters but he only got it for Prue and partial custody of Piper but after his ex wife remarried she got full custody of Piper and the visitation rights were cut but he had begged his ex wife to allow his daughter to come to his wedding and was kind odd that she actually agreed but he didn't care because he had his two girls in front of him now as young women.

"I missed you too daddy. Congratulations." Piper said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks baby and I'm sorry I couldn't come and pick you up at the airport I had some extra work at the office to do."

"It's ok Prue was on time for once." Piper said as she got a dirty look from her sister. Victor just stood there laughing.

"Hey I'm not always late I can be on time. Oh no, I'm late for my lunch date with Andy. I'll see you later sis." Prue said as she got into her car and drove off.

"So where's Liz I haven't seen her in forever." Piper asked as she looked around. Liz was her father's fiancée and she really liked spending time with her she was like a second mother and very soon she would be.

"Well she's New York getting the finishing touches on her dress but she will be back tomorrow afternoon. So I hope you don't mind spending the afternoon with your old man." Victor said as he placed his arm over Piper's shoulder as they walked in the house.

"Of course not daddy hey why don't I make us lunch." Piper asked as they passed the kitchen.

"That would be wonderful baby. But I have to go and do some work in my office upstairs for the wedding so when you are done just come and call me ok." Victor said as he left his daughter in the kitchen.

"Ok I will. Ok ok what to cook?" Piper said as she opened the fridge to look for something to cook.

"You always liked being in the kitchen." A voice said from the doorway. Piper pulled her head out of the fridge and saw someone leaning in the doorway, she couldn't really see their face because they had a hat tipped over their face but she knew that she recognized the voice.

"Yea I'm sorry can I help you." Piper said as she walked towards the stranger.

"I think you can Pips." The stranger said as he lifted his head. Piper let out a gasp as she saw the person before her before she ran into their arms.

"Leo I hardly recognized you." Piper said as she stepped back and looked at him. He had changed quite a bit since last time. His body filled out a little more and he had definitely grew taller he was about two heads above her and he had let his hair grow out a little more. In one word he looked hot.

"Yea well I have changed a little since I last saw you. How are you Piper?" Leo asked as he wiped his hands on the back of his pants. Whenever he was nervous his hand had gotten sweaty and boy was he nervous.

"I'm good I'm starting my last year in high school in the fall." Piper said as she diced some onions.

"Yea I know, I graduated two weeks ago." Leo said with a sort of regret in his voice. But Piper hadn't really noticed and continued cooking.

"Oh I'm sorry I had to miss it Leo really I am but my mom said I couldn't come not until this trip." Piper said. "Why don't I make it up to while I'm here?"

"Yea I'd love that." Leo said with a little enthusiasm in his voice. "Well I'll leave you to continue your cooking."

"Ok see you later Leo."

"You can count in." Leo whispered as he waved goodbye walking out almost tumbling over. He got in his car and let a breath that he had been holding since he found out that Piper was coming. Ever since he first met her, he was instantly attracted to her but she only saw him as a friend but now he was going to show her that he could be more while she was here on this trip. During the whole conversation he couldn't keeps his eyes off her juicy lips. Damn were they juicy. I mean he liked her before but now she was not only beautiful but gorgeous as well. All these thoughts went through his head as he drove off.

**Ok here is another chapter I would like to thank charmedchick34 and ausrox101 for reviewing on the first chapter. Hey guys if you read it and like it review if you don't like it please let me know. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

Prue walked into the diner and immediately spotted a familiar white hat in the far corner of the room. She walked up to him from behind and placed her hands over his eyes. She bent down and whispered in his ear. "Missed me."

"I was beginning to think you stood me up." The stranger said as he removed Prue's hands off of his eyes.

"Come on Andy like I would do you that." Prue said as she sat on the opposite side of him. 

"Well you could never be so sure." Andy said in a playful manner.

"Is there anything I could do to make it up to you." Prue said in a seductive manner as she leaned over the table towards Andy so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Oh we could think of something." Andy said as he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss to her awaiting lips. "So what kept you this time?"

"Well I had to go and pick up my sister from the airport. Do you remember Piper?" Prue asked as she took her seat.

"How could I forget when she threatened to beat me up if I broke your heart?" Andy said in a chuckled.

"Yea Piper always looked out for me although I'm supposed to be the big sister." Prue said as she started eating her salad.

"Yea well I was terrified of her then and up until this day I am still keeping that promise."

"And here I thought it was because you actually liked me." Prue said with a smirk on her face.

"Well there's that it's just that your little sister scared me." Andy said as he ducked a playful slap from Prue. 

Piper and her father had just finished eating the delicious lunch which she had made when she decided to go and see her old friend Samantha. She walked down the familiar street which led to Sam's house when suddenly a truck which had passed by her reversed and stopped next to her. The window went down to only reveal the hot Leo Wyatt in the driver seat.

"Hey Pip, need a ride?" Leo asked.

"Hey Leo and no thanks I was just going to tell Sam hi." Piper said as she continued walking. Leo saw this and started driving to the pace which she was walking.

"Well if that's the case you would need a ride. Her and her family moved across town last year. Come on I'll give you a ride." Leo asked again. He could see that she was hesitating to accept the ride.

"Well I don't know." Piper said in a playful manner.

"Come on I wont take you no where you don't want to go. Don't you trust me?" Leo asked.

"Well considering the last time I saw you, you could hardly keep your balance on a bike." Piper said with a smile.

"Come on I was 8 that was nearly a decade ago. And plus my baby has four wheels and I've had my license longer than you." Leo said in a playful manner. He could see that he was winning her over. "If it makes you any better you could drive."

"Hmm well how can I say no when you put it like that." Piper said as she walked over to the black pickup truck. Leo got out of the driver's seat and kept the door open until Piper got in. Piper blushed a little at this act, he was behaving like a gentleman. Leo happened to see this and as he went to the passenger side let a small smile invade his handsome features.

"Now you do know how to handle a stick shift right." Leo said as he got in the car.

"Hmm well we'll just have to see." Piper said with a smile as they pulled off.

**Ok this is another chapter I love the positive replies I'm getting. I would like to thank Jordan Prayla, charmedchick34, Niketa, Strizzy, ausrox101, COPhoebeP3, versatilecutie and Ashley. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

Piper and Leo were still driving on the highway and were playing 21 questions for the last 20 minutes.

"Ok Leo, so are your parents still in the cattle rearing business?" Piper asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Yea we still have the farm but mostly my big brother deals with it nowadays. What about you Piper, how's San Francisco for the past hmm decade?" Leo asked in a playful manner.

"Come on Leo, you're making it sound like I haven't been here in ages." Piper said.

"Well you haven't actually and you still haven't answered my question."

"San Francisco is great I mean I have a pretty great life there. Two sisters that love me,no boyfriend to speak of and friends who I cant live without." Piper said with a little smile. Leo stopped paying attention after she mentioned the fact that she did not have a boyfriend. _Ok Wyatt don't sweat it, this means that she is available. Sweet._

"Leo are you listening to me?" Piper asked as she waved her hand in front of Leo's face. 

"Sorry I must have zoned out." Leo said as he looked out of the window. Piper could see that he really wasn't in the mood to answer anymore questions so she decided to turn on the radio to listen to some music. A song came on that she didn't really know.

**Take me as you are,   
Push me off the road the sadness,  
I need this time to be with you  
I'm freezing in the sun;  
I'm burning in the rain  
The silence;  
I'm screaming,  
Calling out your name.  
And i do reside in your light  
Put out the fire with me and find  
Yeah you'll lose the side of your circles  
That's what i'll do if we say goodbye. **

"Wow this group actually sounds good." Piper said as she listened to the song she looked over to Leo who was just smiling at the comment.

"Yea they are, aren't they?" Leo said as he sank back into the chair.****

To be is all i gotta be  
And all that i see  
And all that i need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight. 

The calmness in your face  
That i see through the night   
The warmth of your light is pressing unto us  
You didn't ask me why  
I never would have known oblivion is falling down.  
And i do reside in your hear  
Put out the fire with me and find  
Yeah you'll lose the side of your circles  
That's what i'll do if we say goodbye. 

"Leo what is this group named."

"Well its LADE and it's a local band." Leo said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Wow they are really talented."****

To be is all i gotta be  
And all that i see   
And all that i need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight.

If you could only know me like your prayers at night  
Then everything between you and me will be all   
Right.

To be is all i gotta be  
And all that i see   
And all that i need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight.

She's already taken,  
She's already taken  
She's already taken me  
She's already taken,   
She's already taken  
She's already taken me.  
The day you said goodnight

"Well this is DJ Manny playing all your favourite tunes at anytime. That was just LADE singing 'To be all I gotta be'. There song has been on the charts for week now although the group is no longer together. This one time local Texas group was becoming so successful until the lead singer and guitarist Leo Wyatt told us that they had broken up a few years ago. Now I'll play Cascada 'Miracle'." The DJ said before Piper turned off the radio. She turned and looks at Leo with wide eyes. He was just whistling and looking out of the window.

"That was you?" she asked somewhat surprised and annoyed.

"I guess it looks that way doesn't it." Leo said in a playful manner.

"I didn't know you played the guitar or even sang." Piper asked. It was hard to believe she was sitting next to him the whole time and didn't even know.

"Well you never really asked and that was a few years ago before the group broke up." Leo said.

"Well why did you guys break up?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Take a left her at red light I need to fill my truck up with some gas." Leo said in a harsher way than intended. Piper did as she was told. She was a little surprised at the way Leo just talked to her and just decided to blow it off. Piper pulled up into the gas station and her and Leo stepped out. Piper decided to go into the shop and buy a bottle of water.

"That will be $1 ma'am" Piper looked up at the voice and saw a handsome pair of brown eyes looking into hers. The stranger gave her a smile and she did the same.

"Here, keep the change." Piper said as she handed him a 5. Their hands brushed passed each other, they both showed an uneasy smile.

"Hi I'm Dan, Dan Gordon." Dan said as he reached out his hand to shake Piper's hand.

"I'm Piper, Piper Bennett."

**Well this is another update. The song which was used is not mine but it is an original I am best friends with one of the writers so I get these as long as I send a shout out to her. Hi Aninz lol. I would like to thank all those who reviewed on the last chapter. I just introduced Dan into the story line and you found out a little more about Leo. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Please review!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

**Im so sorry I didnt realised I uploaded the same document twice thanks to Strizzy for pointing it out. Now on with the story.**

"Well it's nice to meet you Piper Bennett." Dan said as he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there not once breaking eye contact with her. When Piper saw this she immediately felt her cheeks go cherry red at the gesture.

"Likewise." Piper said, then she heard a familiar beep from outside. She had a completely forgotten that she had been riding around with Leo but after the way he just talked to her, he could wait 5 more minutes. But apparently Dan saw her gaze went from his towards the outside and saw a truck outside that seemed to be waiting on her.

"I think I should let you go before your boyfriend come in here." Dan said he could see the confusion on her face and pointed to the truck outside.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend, just a friend." Piper said as she saw relief wash over Dan's face.

"Oh, well would I be too forward if I ask for your number to give you a call later?" Dan asked. _God she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen._

"Of course you can have it." Piper said as she scribbled her cell on a piece of paper and handed it to Dan.

"I'll give you call." Dan said as he took the paper from Piper.

"I'll be waiting for it." She said as she walked out of the store and towards the truck whose horn had been beating for the past 5 minutes.

"Hold your horses I'm coming." Piper said as she got into the driver side of the truck.

"I would have left but someone took the keys with them." Leo said as he ducked a playful lick from Piper on his arm. "I'm sorry Piper about what I said earlier and how I said it. I mean you asked a simple question and I blew it out of proportion."

"It's ok Leo that is obviously a part of your past that you aren't willing to share yet and I should have seen it. So which way do I go now?" Piper asked as she stopped at an intersection.

"Well I just remembered that Sam isn't in town at least not for the next week. She went with her family to a reunion last week." Leo said as he blushed a little. Of course he remembered I mean who could forget the goodbye he had gotten. But he wanted to spend sometime with Piper, he know it wasn't right because truth of matter is that he has a girlfriend.

"Ok well its 2:00 and Prue said she's not going to be home until 4:00 so maybe you could catch me up on some of things that have been happening in this town since I left."

Piper had arrived home a little after 4:00 having spent the whole day with Leo. They had rode down to his family's farm and he took her riding on his first horse which he had named after her when they had first met. They rode in some fields and then went to the bakery to get some of Grandma Wyatt's chocolate cake. When Piper used to visit she would go there and help in the bakery. Before she had left she told Grandma Wyatt that she would make her a chocolate cake so that they could compare how well she had learned. During the whole day Piper's mind couldn't help but go back to those 5 minutes at the gas station where she had met Dan.

"Hey sis we were starting to think you had gotten lost." Prue said she came out of kitchen with some ice-cream in her hands with Andy tagging not too far behind her.

"Yea well I got a little sidetracked. Hi Andy." Piper said as she went and hugged Andy. Andy and Prue had been together since like forever and to Piper he was the big brother she never had but always wanted.

"Hey Piper, I know that you two are overdue for some sisterly time so I'll see you later Prue." Andy said as he placed a gentle kiss on Prue's awaiting lips and headed out of the door. "Bye Piper."

"Bye."

"So now tell me what really happened today." Prue asked as she ushered Piper to the living room.

"Well after you left I decided to cook lunch for me and Dad, then Leo came over." Piper said as she blushed a little hoping Prue had not seen. Since Piper first met Leo she had a crush on him but it never developed into anything. Prue was one of the few people who knew this.

"Oh yea he was a bit surprised when I told him you were coming when I went to the airport this morning. He said he was going to come back later."

"Well anyway I…" Piper started as she told Prue what had happened to her today but she left out the little incident about the song though. She also told her about Dan and how much of a gentleman he was in the few minutes she had talked to him. Prue could see that her little sister was falling for this Dan guy but didn't say anything. Somewhere into the conversation Piper's cell phone rang and it was Dan calling as he had promised. He called and asked her on a date and Piper was unsure if to accept it but did it anyway when Prue urged her to. In her first day back she learned a new mystery about her old friend Leo and got a date with potential boyfriend material.

**Well here is another chapter as you could see Dan has asked Piper on a date please don't hate me I hate Dan/Piper fics as much as the next person but this is necessary for the plot of the story. I would like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter. Did you guys like the chapter? If so click that little button in the left corner of your computer screen and say so. I would love to hear feedback from you guys. Tell me what you think. And again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

Piper sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair for her 5th date with Dan. The first date started a little awkward for her because she her mind kept going to Leo. But Dan was a complete gentleman during the whole dinner and somewhere through it she just started enjoying herself. After dinner he took her dancing and more soon than she had expected the night was almost over. He drove her back to her house and they stood by the door until he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Even to now she can still feel the tingly feeling on her lips. And they went out every night since than.

"Piper, Dan's here." Prue screamed from the bottom of the steps. Piper got up and placed the brush on her dresser.

"I'm coming." Piper said as she came down the stairs in a black hipster jeans and a red spaghetti strap blouse which showed off her curves. She went over to Dan who was dressed in a dark blue jeans and a blue and white polo shirt.

"Now you kids have fun tonight." Prue said as she pushed them out of the house. Once out of sight Dan leaned down and placed a kiss on Piper's lips.

"You look so beautiful tonight." Dan said as he opened the door for Piper and then got in.

"You say that every night." Piper said.

"Well that's because you are a very beautiful young woman."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Well when I'm standing next to you I am. You make any man look good."

"So where are we going tonight?" Piper asked as they drove pass their usual restaurant.

"Well it's a surprise." Dan said as he looked over to her and smiled. She willfully returned the smile. A few minutes later Dan pulled into parking lot behind a café. As he lead Piper inside she saw a familiar truck outside parked not too far from Dan's. _Oh my God. I wonder what Leo is doing here._ As they walked in and looked for a seat Piper's eyes scanned the crowd. Suddenly her eyes locked with Leo's who was whispering something in some blonde bimbo's ear who started to laugh at what he was say.

"Hey Dan, I see some of my friends over there why don't we sit next them."

"Sure Babe. Lead the way." Dan said as he allowed Piper to guide him to where Leo was sitting. As Piper got closer the blonde bimbo who was sitting with Leo saw her coming and let out a girly shriek.

"Piper Bennett is that you." The blonde asked as Piper and Dan approached the table.

"Uh yes do I know you?"

"Oh my Piper I feel hurt. I think you would remember your old best friend even though I look different now." The blonde said as she got up. Suddenly Piper realized who she was.

"Oh my gosh Sam."

"In the flesh." Sam said as she reached over and gave Piper a hug.

"I'm going to go get a beer. Do want anything Piper?" Dan asked.

"Sure a coke will be fine." Piper said as Dan nodded and headed to the bar area. Sam motioned for Piper to sit next to her and she did.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Yea unlike you. You're blonde." Piper said with a chuckle.

"Yea well the whole red head thing wasn't really working for me. Hey do you remember Leo?" Sam said realizing that Leo hadn't said anything since Piper came.

"Yea we already saw each other when I first came back." Piper said as she looked over to Leo who was giving evil glares to Dan who just arrived back with the drinks. As the band started to play, Dan being unaware of the situation with Leo placed his arm around Piper's shoulders. From the look Leo gave Dan, if looks could kill they wouldn't even find Dan's body by now. Every now and again Piper would feel Leo's stare on her and Dan during the whole performance.

"Would you like to dance?" Dan asked as a new song came on. Piper just smiled at him and gave him her hand. A few minutes later Sam and Leo were dancing too. During the whole dance Piper's gaze kept going on Sam and Leo who looked like they were having fun well at least Sam was. To her Leo looked a bit distracted but was forcing fake smiles to Sam who didn't manage to see threw it. As the song changed Piper felt a tap on her shoulder and it was Leo.

"Save me the next dance?" Leo asked as his greenish eyes glistened.

"Sure." Piper said as she went back to dance with Dan. When song was over she went to look for Leo who she found next to the band then he walked over to her.

"This next song was a request of one you, our lovely audience." The lead singer of the group said as a slow song started to play.

"May I have this dance?" Leo asked as he stretched out his hand to grab Piper's.

"Yes you may." Piper said as she let Leo place her hand in his and his next hand on her waste. Piper heard the familiar introduction to the song being played and slowly danced with Leo.

**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take **

Piper slowly looked up at Leo who was looking at her and gave her a smile. She subconsciously moved closer to him until she could lay her head on his muscular chest.

**  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away **

Leo looked down at Piper and almost died on that dance floor from happiness. He was now holding the girl of his dreams in his arms and it was like none of the other things matter.

**  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams**

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better 

"So what is going on between you and Sam." Piper asked breaking the silence between them. Truth is being that close to Leo made her stomach do back flips.

"Well what's going on between you and Dan." Leo answered. It wasn't really an answer to the question she asked but he wanted to know. Piper felt the way he asked her that question and just decided to be quiet and enjoy the dance.

**  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you **

"I'm sorry Piper. Sam is my…girlfriend." Leo said in a sad voice.

"Oh." Was all Piper said. Leo felt some distance come between them and he felt her tense up. But after a while the distance was closed back up.****

The smell of your skin   
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Chorus

Solo 

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you   
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

As the song ended the two gazed into each others eyes. Both of them knew what would happen next and they knew it was wrong but part of them didn't care. Leo leaned down to kiss Piper but she shook her head and backed away from Leo.

"I can't do this." Piper said as she walked off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Leo said in a voice of a child who looked like they were caught doing something wrong. "Damnit. Good job Wyatt." He said to himself as he watched Piper walk off the dance floor.

**Well hmm what can I say. What do you think of the chapter? Looks like some sparks are flying. The next chapter will be a few days or a week after this incident. Did you enjoy it. I want your reviews. I would like to thank those who review on the last chapter especially Strizzy. Like I said before this chapter is dedicated to you. Again you know the drill. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

Ever since that night at the club last week Piper had been avoiding all contact with Leo but that didn't stop him from trying.

Piper skipped down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran over to the door and opened it. There was a short man wearing a brown uniform in front of her.

"Delivery for Piper Bennett." The man said looking on his clipboard.

"I'm Piper Bennett." Piper said.

"Sign here." The man said as he handed her the clipboard and after she signed it she returned it to him and he turned around. "Bring them in boys."

Piper moved to the side as about twelve men came into the house each carrying about a dozen white lilies, her favorite flower. She stood there stunned wondering who would send her all these flowers. _Probably Dan._ She thought as the last man left the house. She walked over to one of the bouquets and smelled the flower and saw a card in the midst of it.

_Dear Piper_

_I'm really sorry about what happened. Please meet me on the hill where we first met at noon today. I need to talk to you. _

_P.S. Enjoy these lilies. I remembered they are your favorite._

_Leo._

Piper read and reread the letter, trying to decide if to go and talk to him or not. _I mean it's just a harmful meeting. Then again what about Dan. But he went through a lot of trouble getting all these flowers._ All these thoughts went through her head until the sound of the timer in the kitchen pulled her out of her thoughts.

Leo sat on the old wooden bench at the top of Cedar Hill with his guitar next to him. He would usually come here to think but this time was different he was going to tell Piper how he felt. He picked up his guitar and decided to play awhile until Piper came. He hoped she would come but it was getting close to noon and she was no where to be seen. He soon started to sing with the song he was playing.

**Especially for you   
I wanna let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart  
I thought of you  
You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same**

Piper stood behind the big tree listening to Leo play his guitar and sing. The lyrics to the song fit perfectly with the music, she was standing there for awhile trying to think if she had made the right decision or not coming to see him. She then decided that it was best to

confront him now.

Leo heard the trees behind him move a little and stopped singing but continued playing. A minute later Piper walked from behind him and sat next to him. Leo looked up at her and smiled. She simply returned it. Suddenly he stopped playing and started to rest his guitar on the ground.

"No don't stop. It's beautiful." Piper pleaded.

"Ok only if you sing." Leo said as he fixed his guitar securely on his knee.

"But I don't know any of the songs you were playing."

"Just start singing and I'll come in." Leo said looking at Piper.

"I don't know."

"Well I won't play. Maybe next time, anyway we need to talk." Leo said resting his guitar on the grass.

"Ok talk."

"Well I am saying it again that I am sorry for the way I acted the other night but I can't help it Piper. I like you a lot." Leo paused waiting to see her reaction but when she gave none he continued. "And I want to be with you."

"Leo…."

"Piper please. Look at me in my eyes and tell me you don't feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The chemistry between us."

"Leo…."

"No Piper just look me in my face and tell me it." Leo pleaded.

"I can't." Piper said as she looked down.

"Piper I want us to be together."

"But I'm with Dan and he's good to me."

"Well Piper you need to know I wont let you go. Not without a fight."

"Leo please…"

"I'm going to fight for you Piper Bennett and may the best man win." Leo said with determination looking in her eyes. After a few minutes he broke the eye contact and got up and left her on the hill to her thoughts.

**Another chapter. I am not getting the feedback I thought I would but only because of those who reviewed is the reason Im updating. If you liked it or hated it let me know please so I could improve there is no such thing as a bad review. I thank all those who reviewed on the other chapter. I also don't own the lyrics to this song in the story yet again Im sending shout out to Aninz gal thanks again. As you can see Leo has laid his cards on the table and let Piper know how he feel. Who will she choose? How will she choose? Anyway REVIEW REVIEW and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

**Authors Note: You maybe wondering about the wedding mentioned. It's not going to happen until close to the end of the story. Let's say that it happens at the end of the summer. Ok. Oh and this story contains a flashback so it's going to be in italics.**

"_Piper I want us to be together."_

"_But I'm with Dan and he's good to me."_

"_Well Piper you need to know I wont let you go. Not without a fight."_

"_Leo please…"_

"_I'm going to fight for you Piper Bennett and may the best man win." Leo said with determination looking in her eyes. After a few minutes he broke the eye contact and got up and left her on the hill to her thoughts._

An hour after Leo had left; Piper was still sitting in the same place. Sort of too stunned to move. She looked around and began reminiscing of her first time up here. It was when she first met Leo.

_A five year old Piper ran after the yellow butterfly up the big hill in the field behind her father's house in her white dress. The little butterfly stopped on top of the hill on a patch of white lilies. Piper awed at the scene in front of her. She had never seen so many lilies in one place. As she bent down to pick up a lily she felt a wet nose touch her finger. She quickly pulled back and looked closer and saw a little white puppy that camouflaged perfectly with the lilies._

"_Hi little puppy." Piper said as she bent and picked up the puppy. "What's your name?" she said as she looked at the name tag on the dog. Although she was young her sister Prue was teaching her how to read and she was getting really good at it. "Angel." Piper read as she looked at the pretty puppy. It had two big brown eyes. Piper was about to walk away with the puppy until she saw someone running in a distance._

"_Angel? Where are you girl?" the figure said as they ran up the hill. As the figure came closer saw that it formed into a little boy. Piper started to move toward the boy with Angel in her arms._

"_I think this is who you are looking for." Piper said as she handed the boy Angel. He was a bit taller than her, probably the same age as her big sister. _

"_Hey Angel, next time you want to go outside, stay in the yard." The little boy said to the dog that just seemed to wag his tail in response. He looked up at Piper who was standing in front of him._

"_She's a pretty dog."_

"_Yea she's my grandma's dog's puppy. Thanks for returning her." The little boy said as he reached out his hand to shake Piper's. Piper looked at his hand and let out a little laugh. The boy looked down and realized how dirty his hand was and rubbed it on the back of his blue denim jeans._

"_Your welcome." Piper said shaking his hand. "I'm Piper."_

"_I'm Leo." Leo said as he looked at Piper. She stood before him looking angelic. He never really thought anything about girls but after seeing this one he was willing to change that idea about them. "Hey my grandma is baking some cookies, do you want to come and get some for you know saving Angel."_

"_I didn't really save her, I just found her." Piper said fidgeting with the frills on her dress._

"_Come on still you want to come and get a cookie. It's chocolate chip." Leo said hoping to persuade her. He saw her eyes shot up at the sound of the ending of his sentence. He reached out his hand and grabbed hers and ran down the hill. "Come on."_

That was how her friendship with Leo had started, over a couple of Grandma's Wyatt chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of milk. She checked her watch and it read 2:30. She had stayed longer than she had hoped. She got up and rushed home because Liz, her father's fiancée was coming back home today and she wanted to spend some time with her and see her after so long. As she reached the bottom of the hill she ran into her friend Sam.

"Hey Piper." Sam said as she flopped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing in this part of town?" Piper asked trying to seem remotely interested.

"Oh I just came from by Leo's house." Sam said with a smile on her face. "He's taking me to one of the most expansive restaurants in town."

"Ok so how long have you guys been dating?" Piper asked.

"Oh for about 3 years and I think he's going to propose." Sam said as she squealed with excitement. Piper looked at her feeling kind of bad inside because she had a strong feeling that wasn't what he was going to ask her. She glanced over Sam's left shoulder who was rambling about her and Leo and she saw Leo in his yard brushing a horse's hair. Actually it looked more like a stallion but he was real focused at what he was doing. He must have felt her gaze on him and he looked up at her. She was a bit unsure of what to do but gave him a weak smile which he returned with one of his one of a kind Wyatt smiles.

"That sounds great Sam." Piper said as she turned her attention back to her friend. "Well I have to go right now Sam because Liz is coming home in awhile so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok I'll call you later." Sam said as she walked off. Piper watched as she walked in the opposite direction of her. Piper turned her attention back to the Wyatt's Farm and saw that Leo had left. Her gaze averted back to her watch and saw the damn and silently cursed as she ran towards her house.

**Ok here is another chapter. You guys now know how Piper and Leo first met. I know it kind of sucked but hey still don't let that stop you from reviewing ok. Hmm poor Sam I mean the poor girl thinks Leo is going to propose or is he? I almost feel sorry for her. Almost or should I even feel that. I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter if so let me know by sending me a review and if you didn't still let me know by sending a review. I won't update until I get a certain number of reviews. Well remember REVIEW, REVIEW and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

Piper stood anxiously in the airport lobby along with her older sister Prue waiting for the arrival of her soon to be step mother, Liz. Piper had known Liz ever since her parents divorced. She used to work for her father after he moved to Texas and was sort of like a second mother to her in most cases. Not that her real mother wasn't there for her because she was, it's just that she could have talked to Liz and not feel like she would have been judged in anyway. Well she hadn't seen Liz in over 3 years and she had changed a lot since then. She guessed that she was probably nervous that Liz wouldn't accept her as a daughter although she did as a friend.

Prue looked over at her sister and saw that she was in deep thought, probably about Liz. She gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and a smile which Piper returned. Piper turned back to the entrance of the passengers as a tall slender woman with brown hair came out. She had on a long jeans and a tight red blouse which showed off her curvaceous body. The woman scanned through the crowd and her eyes stopped on Prue and it immediately brightened. She quickly walked over to Prue and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Liz." Prue said as she embraced the woman. "We missed you."

"Oh I missed you guys too. New York is fun but it was kind of boring without you guys." Liz said as she released Prue. Piper stood there quiet feeling like a stranger as her sister interacted with Liz. Liz noticed that Prue didn't come alone and gazed towards Piper and smiled. "Oh my god. Piper." She said as she hugged Piper.

"Hi Liz." Piper said it felt good to be in her arms. Those were always her running place of comfort as her parents would fight for their divorce and they some how made her a stronger person.

"Oh step back let me look at you." Liz said as she let go of Piper and looked at her in awe. "Wow you have grown into such a beautiful young lady."

"Yea thanks."

"You must have all of the guys fighting over you now." Liz said as Piper blushed at the remark.

"Yea Liz you're right I mean her first day here and she already had a boyfriend." Prue said as Piper tried to give her a playful slap on her arm.

"Ooh boyfriend, we do have a lot to catch up on. I believe a girl's night is in order." Liz said as they walked over to the car.

Leo walked into his grandmother's bakery with a box filled with some baking supplies.

"Hey Grams." Leo said as he placed the box on the counter.

"Hey Cookie what brings you over here?" Grandma Wyatt asked as she looked into the box.

"I can't come over here just to visit my favorite grandma." Leo smirked as he went to pick up a chocolate chip cookie off the counter only to have his hand swiped by a kitchen towel. He quickly withdrew it.

"I'm your only grandma and if I know you the only thing you think about is that gut of yours. And those cookies are for the Jones'." She said as she took the basket of cookies and placed that behind the counter.

"I feel hurt Grams." He said as he sat on the stool and pouted like a 5 year old.

"But you can have one of these which just came out of the oven." She said as she pulled a small pan out of the cooling rack and Leo's expression completely changed to a happy one. "So what really brings you here? You usually come here on the weekends unless you have a problem."

Leo sat back on the stool and sinking his teeth into the cookie and immediately felt his spirits lift. His grandmother's cookies always had that affect on him. "Well you do know that Victor Bennett is getting married at the end of the summer?"

"Who do you think is baking the cake? Of course I know." Grams said as she sat on the stool next to Leo.

"And well his daughters are taking part in the wedding. You member Piper?"

"Oh the little girl with the brown hair who use to help me in the kitchen, how can I forget? She was one of my best little helpers."

"Well she's back in town and…"

"You found out you have feelings for her."

"How did you know?" Leo asked with interest.

"Well the fact of how close you guys were when you were little." She said as Leo blushed. "I always told your father that you and that girl would hook up."

"Well there is a problem."

"Oh yes Sam."

"Yea well her but I'll deal with that one tonight but the thing is that already has a boyfriend."

"Ahh yes young Daniel."

"Now how did you know that? I never mentioned him."

"Yea well I am a grandmother and I have to keep an eye on things." Grams said as she winked her eye at Leo which caused his to smile.

"And I told her that I would fight for her."

"Well Leo I'm not going to lie to you. You do have your work cut out for you but I know you could do it. But don't start one thing without ending the next."

"Yea, yea I know Grams. Oh look at the time I have to go and meet Sam. Thanks and wish me luck." Leo said as he got up and headed for the door but turned around and grabbed two more cookies. "For the road."

"Good luck." Grams said as she shook her head and continued cleaning her bakery.

Piper walked into the room carrying a big carton of Turtle Tracks ice-cream and three spoons. Prue and Liz looked up and smiled at her as she sat on the bed.

"This is nice you know. Just us three girls bonding." Liz said as she opened the carton of ice-cream. Prue and Piper nodded in agreement. "Remember we use to do this when you guys were younger."

"Yea and Mom would get mad at you because I would get a sugar rush." Piper said as she smiled at the memory.

"Yea and Dad would say that he gave you permission and stuff." Prue said as she ate a spoon of the ice-cream.

"Yea well I'm not going to get a sugar rush so we are in the clear." Piper said.

"Yea you have changed a lot. Now let's talk about this boyfriend of yours." Liz asked with interest.

"Yea well…" Piper started but was interrupted by Prue.

"You know the Gordon kid, Dan." Prue asked as Liz nodded her head. "Yea well that's her boyfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Yea he is really sweet and nice." Piper said.

"Hmm I think Piper's falling for him Liz." Prue said.

"Really what about Leo?" Liz asked as she saw Piper choke on her ice-cream.

"Leo?"

"Yea that little boy who use be spending all that time with you." Liz asked.

"Come on Liz we all know about his girlfriend Sam." Prue said with a bit of distaste. Leo was like a brother to her but she did not like one thing about Sam.

"Well not for long." Piper murmured.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Well…" Piper said as she started to tell them what had happened over the past few days with Leo. "…then he said he's going to fight for me."

"Wow I can't believe Leo almost kissed you." Prue said.

"What I can't believe is that he is going to fight for you. How are you going to choose?" Liz asked.

"Or the better question is who is she going to choose? Do you like Leo?" Prue asked.

"Yea well I do like Leo but I'm with Dan and he's great. Man I honestly don't know what to do." Piper said as she slammed herself onto the pillows.

Leo sat across from Sam in a romantic restaurant in town. His hands was getting really sweaty and Sam was looking at him in a loving way. That was really making this hard for him. How do you tell your girlfriend of 3 years you don't want to see her again? Especially when she never did anything wrong except not being Piper.

"Sam…" Leo started as he reached over for her hand.

"Oh my god. Leo…" Sam said as she started to fake cry. She had suspected that he was going to propose and already told all of her family. They were extremely happy for her.

"I want us to break up." Leo said as he prepared for the fireworks. When looked up he saw that she had a blank look on her face.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well you have been really good to me but…"

"You want to break up with me. I thought you were going to propose." Sam yelled causing all of the other customers in the restaurant to turn their attention to them.

"Sam you need to keep it down. Why did you think I was going to propose?" Leo asked.

"Leo we have been together for 3 years. 3 freaking years." Sam yelled as Leo gently pulled her outside.

"Sam please…"

"Please what? We were happy Leo. Just the other night you were telling me how much you cared for me. What happened?"

"Sam I just can't be with you anymore. My heart belongs to someone else."

"What? Who?" Sam screamed causing Leo to shush her. When Leo didn't answer, she suddenly realized when he started acting differently. "It's Piper isn't it?"

"Sam…"

"It's always been her. Ever since she came back into town you have been acting differently."

"Sam I just need to see if it'll work between me and her."

"She'll leave you again Leo."

"Sam I…" 

"You know what Leo, you were and still are mines. And you always will be. I'll call you in the morning when…"

"Damnit Sam I am not yours ok. I'm not something you own. We are officially over and you need to get over that." Leo said as he walked towards his truck.

"How am I suppose to get home?" Sam asked as Leo got into his truck.

"You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out." Leo said as he started the engine.

"Leo think about this." Sam said as Leo started to reverse. "YOU WILL BE MINE LEO WYATT! YOU WILL BE BACK! REMEMBER THAT LEO WYATT, MARK MY WORDS." Sam screamed as Leo's truck drove out of the parking lot and on to the highway.

**Wow another chapter. This is the longest one so far, I was going to split it into two but I changed my mind. I want to thank all those who reviewed on the last chapter. All who reviewed received a personal reply. Well this was the first appearance of Liz I hope you guys aren't disappointed in it and Leo's grandmother also did her first appearance. Oh poor Sam but what did she mean about her last words to Leo? Anyone knows? Hmm I she didn't take the break up good. Oh well we will have to see in the next chapter. Now here is what I need you to do click that little box in the corner and leave a review. Ok. Review, review and please don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

"Piper, Piper wake up." Prue said as she jumped up and down like a little child on Piper's bed to wake her up.

"Go away." Piper grumbled as she threw a pillow at Prue and pulled the cover over her head.

"Come on sis wake up it's your birthday." Prue said as she stopped jumping.

"Don't remind me."

"Hey what's the matter?" Prue asked as she sat next her sister who was now fully awake.

"Oh its nothing."

"Ok if you say so. So are you excited?"

"Excited? About what?"

"Come on you are officially 17 years old."

"Oh that not really."

"How does it feel to be 17?"

"The same way it feels being 16."

"You know what you are such a party pooper."

"Well it's my party I can do what I want to. So how is the arrangement for the party going?"

"Its excellent, Dad already booked the entertainment and rented out the ballroom. I already got your costume from the dry cleaners. This is going to be so cool."

"Yea usually all costume parties are."

"Well I'm going downstairs to finish fix your breakfast."

"Wait you are making breakfast?"

"Aww come on sis I can handle breakfast well I'm not making it Liz is so you are safe." 

"Oh good I thought you were going to give me a heart attack."

"Well anyway I already set you a bath so just go in there and have fun. Oh by the way this present came for you in the mail." Prue said as she rest a small box on Piper's dresser.

Piper looked over at the gift on her dresser. It had a white box with a red ribbon neatly tied on it in a bow. She pulled it apart and opened it. Inside of the big box was one single red rose. Piper pulled it out and looked at it in awe. She looked on the stem and there was a little card attached, which read:

_Thinking of you in a special way  
I just wanted to wish you a Happy 17__th__ Birthday._

"Dan." Piper said in a low whisper. He was so romantic and always knew how to make her day. She placed the rose on the dresser and walked in the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath.

_They stood outside the Bennett Ranch beside a red BMW watching Piper move through her room from the window._

"_Hmm I think she really liked the rose." Figure one said._

"_Yea too bad it's the beginning of the end for her." Figure two said as they got inside the car._

"_You're right but we can't do anything tonight, but tomorrow it will start." Figure one said as they started the car and drove away._

Piper walked inside the Grandma's Wyatt bakery to pick up the cake for her party later. After taking her relaxing bath and having breakfast in bed, she volunteered to come and get the cake since everyone did so much for her already. She really took this as an opportunity to see Grandma Wyatt though.

"Hello Piper Bennett here." She said as she looked around and noticed that no one was there. She then saw a white floury head under the counter and smiled. "Umm I'm here to pick up the cake for Prue Bennett."

"Hey Piper." The head said as it came up from under the counter only to reveal not grandma Wyatt but the one and only Leo Wyatt.

"Hi Leo, what happened to your head?" she asked.

"Oh that well I was trying to help my Grams with some of her orders because she isn't feeling well but things got a little messy." Leo said as he looked at Piper. She looked absolutely stunning in her casual summer dress.

"Yea I see that, want some help?" she asked as Leo's face brightened up. _Where did that come from?_

"Sure." Leo said as calm as he could. He was so excited to be spending time with her and he had all of this planned out. Well with a special someone's help of course. "Well your cake is the only one that needs baking for right now so we'll do that."

"Ok. This is kind of weird I mean I'm baking my own birthday cake. Anyway Leo can you pass me the flour." Piper said as she grabbed some ingredients off the counter. Leo got up and moved over to get the flour but before he could give it to her he accidentally dropped it and caused flour to spill all over him.

"Oops." Leo said as Piper turned around and saw the mess he made.

"Oh my gosh." Piper said as she walked over to him. "How did that happen?"

"Well I sort of dropped it." Leo said.

"Well I can see that, you look so ridiculous." She said laughing and pointing at him.

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked as he saw her nod her head. "Well in that case you might as have some too." He said as he threw some loose flour at her and started laughing.

"Oh this is war." Piper said as she grabbed up some ingredients and threw it at Leo. This started a very messy food fight with eggs, icing, flour and sprinkles. None of them knew how it happened but somehow in the middle of the fight they ended up on the flour covered in chocolate icing. "Oh my I have never had this much fun in like forever."

"Yea it was pretty fun." Leo said propping his body on his elbows and looking over at Piper. She looked so adorable and irresistible with all that chocolate on her face. "Hey you have something on your face."

"Really so do you." She said laughing. Next thing she noticed was Leo's face hovering over hers and her breath caught in her throat.

"Let me get that for you." Leo said as he bends his head and kissed away some icing from her cheek. He wasn't even thinking about what he was doing he just had a feeling to do it. He saw that she wasn't saying anything so he pulled back and looked in her face to see her expression. Her eyes were closed and opened a second after he stopped. They lay there with their noses barely touching. Leo was trying so hard not to kiss her because he didn't want to rush her but he just got lost in her brown chocolate eyes and he kissed her. It was a gentle sweet kiss of the lips brushing across each other and as he was going to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a more passionate kiss.

**Ok I am going to end this chapter right here. I know that is just leaving you wanting to see what's next and if you want to know just review. I am sorry for not updating earlier because I started a college summer course and I don't have any free days except Sunday but with reviews I'll update before then. I want to thank all those who reviewed on the last chapter you guys rock. Well until later I got three words for you :REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

Piper reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. _How the hell did that happen? Why did I kiss him back?_ Leo kept his eyes close for another moment savoring the feeling of her kiss. Piper quickly got up from off of the ground knocking him out of his thoughts. When he opened his eyes, he saw her looking around the whole room trying to avoid his gaze. He slowly got up and tried to approach.

"Piper?" Leo said as he got closer.

"Leo please…" she begged him. He was getting too close; whenever he gets close she feels her body start to lose control.

"You just kissed me." Leo said.

"Yea well you kissed me first." Piper said childish.

"Yea that was an accident."

"So was the other one."

"No Piper you kissed me. I mean I don't regret it but what does it mean?"

"It means nothing I mean it was an accident. I mean…I mean…" Piper started but only to be cut off by Leo's lips on hers. He was doing it again; he was making her lose complete control over her body. As she was going to join in the kiss he pulled away.

"You talk too much." Leo said as he hovered over hers. She could feel his hot breath tickle her lips. He took his finger and gently rubbed over her lips. She closed her eyes at his touch. "Piper you need to see, we are made for each other. I felt a spark when we kissed and I know you felt it too otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me."

Piper opened her eyes and looked into his as she replied "well if you know so much what the hell you are waiting for." Leo looked at her a bit surprised and let out a little laugh but was stopped when she pulled him down for a kiss. As she was kissing him she felt like she didn't have a care in the world well only one and when she remembered, she opened her eyes and saw the problem standing right in the doorway.

"What's the matter?" Leo asked as she pulled away. When he saw that she didn't reply he turned around and saw what had made her pull away. Dan. Piper slowly backed away from Leo and stared at Dan, he was standing in the door way with some flowers in his hand.

"Piper what's going on?" Dan asked as he looked at the two. He had came in the store to look for Piper because she wasn't by the house and Prue said he could find her here. He wanted to wish her Happy Birthday face to face.

"Dan its not what it looks like?" Piper tried to explain as Dan moved closer never letting his gaze leave Leo.

"Then tell me what the hell it is? I come in here to wish you Happy Birthday and I find you cheating on me with him." Dan said roughly as Leo moved from his spot and grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him so that they were standing at eye level.

"Dont you dare talk to her like that." Leo sneered at Dan with anger in his eyes. Dan shook his arm lose and scoffed at him.

"I can talk to my girlfriend anyway I damn please and stay out of it." Dan said as he turned his gaze back to Piper. She seemed to have a pleading look on her face and his look immediately softened. But little did he know that her pleading gaze was not to him but was to Leo who had his fist up.

"Hey Dan." Leo said as he tapped Dan on his shoulder and when he turned around gave him a punch in his face. As Dan lifted his hand to the sore spot in his jaw, he was filled with rage and started punching Leo back. Piper stood there in horror and weird fascination. She had never had any guy fight over her, let alone two. She jumped back as the two men pushed towards her. She started screaming at them to stop but neither stopped. She started to get frustrated and just picked up the cake which they had made earlier and headed home leaving the two men.

* * *

As Piper was walking home she bumped into her 'friend' Samantha.

"Oh hi Piper, happy birthday." Sam said as she hugged her.

"Thanks Sam. I'm sorry I never got around to calling you the other night."

"Oh its ok, Leo didn't propose." Sam said as she walked with Piper. Piper saw the expression on Sam's face and it wasn't nothing short of happiness.

"Well isn't that a bad thing."

"No but he did give me this ring." Sam said lifting her hand and showing Piper a silver ring on her finger. "He said its a promise ring. That we would always be together. Isn't he sweet?" Piper looked somewhat shocked at what she had found out. From her talk with Leo that day she thought he would have broken up with Sam not give her a ring.

"Oh that nice. Well see you later." Piper said as the tears welled up in her eyes as she walked off. Leo didnt break up with Sam and he probably just screwed up one the good things she had in life.

**Come on you know I can't let those two be together just like that. That would have been too easy. Well I want to that those who reviewed on the last chapter. I was a bit disappointed with the amount of feedback I received and hope it will be better on this chapter. Well the next chapter will be about her party and we will find out what happened between Dan and Leo after Piper left ok. All that is left to say is to please Review. One review gets you a truckload of cyber cookies and trust me its good. :) Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

"Piper honey, please open the door." Prue pleaded as she knocked on her sister's door. After she had come home she ran upstairs and locked herself in the room. Prue could see from the little glimpse of her that she had been crying. That had been over 3 hours ago. Ever since then she had been knocking on the door trying to get her to open the door.

"Hello, any one home?" Liz said as she entered the house.

"Up here." Prue screamed from the top of the steps. "Don't worry sis, Liz is home now." Prue turned around as she saw Liz approach her.

"Hey what's going on up here?" Liz asked as she reached Prue.

"Piper. She came home from the bakery crying and ran in her room and locked the door." Prue told Liz as she walked towards the door and started knocking.

"Piper, Piper its me Liz please open the door honey. I just want to talk." Liz said as she started to knock on the door. After a few moments Liz and Prue heard the door unlock. She mouthed to Prue to go downstairs and give them sometime to talk. Liz walked into the room and saw Piper sitting in her bed with her eyes filled with tears. As she walked out of the doorway she shut the door and walked over to her and pulled her into her arms.

Eli walked into Wyatt's Bakery looking for his old friend Leo Wyatt. While he was walking it he saw a beautiful girl walking out looking a bit angry. He decided to wait a few minutes before he proceeded in. When he walked in, he saw one familiar site that took him a walk down memory lane.

_4 years ago._

_Leo and Dan was in a huge fist fight. Leo's girl friend and the band's lead singer, Allie said that Dan had came on to her and kissed her after Leo had caught them in the act. Of course Leo believe his girlfriend and attacked Dan as soon as he had seen him at band practice. _

_Eli walked in a bit late only to see his fellow band members fighting. _

"_Hey guys stop this." He said as he came between his two friends. Dan lay on the ground on one side of the room with a black eye and while Leo was on the other side with a split looking at Dan with a look of death. "OK lets settle this like mature teenagers."_

"_That bastard came onto my girl." Leo said trying to walk over to Dan but only to be pushed back by Eli. _

"_What? Dan how could you do that?" Eli asked looking over to his other friend and saw Allie tending to his wound._

"_Dan I think it is the time we told them the truth. Leo I'm sorry but things aren't working out between us. Me and Dan are in love." Allie said as Dan stood up and gave her a little kiss._

"_Let me at em. You bitch, you played with my heart and lead me on. I should kick your ass and Dan I thought you were my friend." Leo said as he fought against Eli who pulled him out of Dan's garage, which is where they would usually practice._

"_Come on man, they aren't worth it. Let's go to the bakery get some cookies, calm down and start practicing tomorrow and…" Eli started but was stopped by Leo._

"_Practice? I can't and will not practice with those people after knowing what they did to me. Eli I'm sorry but that's the final straw. It just hasn't been the same since Dave moved to New York and we let Dan replaced him. I just can't do this anymore." Leo said as he walked down the street, thus ending the last time that LADE was ever in the same place as a group or as friends ever again._

Eli was pulled out of his thoughts as the sound of glass breaking ringed in his ears. He looked in front and forgot of what was happening. He pulled his best friend Leo, away from beating the crap out of Dan like he had done 4 years ago. He wondered what they were fighting about now.

"Let me go." Leo said as he struggled against the person looking at him he turned around to give the person a good punch to let him go when he saw a familiar face. "Eli man what are doing here?" Leo said as he gave his friend a man hug.

"Eli, thanks." Dan said as he got up. Leo friendly looked quickly changed when he looked towards Dan.

"Why does every time I come here in a room with you guys I have to separate you guys from fighting. What happened now?" Eli said in a scolding voice. He was a bit surprised to that his friends didn't seem to change that much because they still seemed at each other throats. Leo glared at Dan and took a seat next to where he was standing behind Eli.

"He attacked me." Dan said as he pointed towards Leo.

"Leo attacked you? For what?" Eli said as he turned towards his friend behind him whose facial expression didn't change.

"Me I didn't do anything, he was the one I saw kissing my girlfriend." Dan said as he looked at Leo dangerously.

"Your girlfriend kissed me and she is not your girlfriend anymore. She wants to be with me and plus the bastard basically screamed at her." Leo said as he got up and met Dan's gaze.

"Wait Leo you kissed or she kissed you whatever but Dan's girlfriend?" Eli asked a bit surprised. He had never thought Leo was that was the type of guy to do such a thing especially since it had happened to him.

"It was a mistake that Dan walked in the minute he did. But I don't regret the kiss. I love Piper and I know she feels the same you are just the middle man." Leo said but stumbled back as Dan's fist connected with his jaw.

"Damnit Dan, I think it would be best if you leave ok. Please?" Eli pleaded as he helped Leo regain his balance and holding him back.

"Ok I'll leave but this isn't over Leo." Dan said as he stormed out of the bakery. Eli sighed and helped Leo to a chair.

"Just like old times huh." Eli asked as Leo chuckled.

"Yea I guess have you seen Dave? I mean he is supposed to be here for the gig." Leo asked.

"Yea he said he'll meet us at the place later. By the way what is the name of the person who booked us with so much money that made us come back from retirement?" Eli asked with a smile.

"Victor Bennett."

Piper sat in front of the vanity mirror with a brush in her hand. She slowly started brush her long hair out of the curls which she had put in there earlier. After hours of crying and talking, Liz convinced her to still have her party and worry about the Leo and Dan thing another day.

She gazed on her dresser at a few pictures there. It was one of her and her sister Prue, her parents, one with Liz and her dad, another with her and Dan they took a few days ago and the last one which was about 6 or 5 years old; it was one of her and Leo after she had taken off her braces. Thinking she realized that back then it was so easy but now it was so different.

She got up and started to get ready for her party. After she was finished she took a look in her mirror at her costume. She was practically Cinderella and as her dad had put it she was going to her ball. She let out a sigh and walked towards the door hoping, just hoping that tonight would go well.

**Ok there you go another chapter. I am sorry I took so long to update but I hope it was hope the wait. I know I haven't done the party scene yet but it will be in the chapter I promise. Wow you now see why Leo's band broke up and a bit of his past with Dan. I wonder what will happen at the party? Thanks to my faithful reviewers. I hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

_She got up and started to get ready for her party. After she was finished she took a look in her mirror at her costume. She was practically Cinderella and as her dad had put it she was going to her ball. She let out a sigh and walked towards the door hoping, just hoping that tonight would go well._

As Piper looked down from the banister, she could see a lot of people downstairs dressed in so many different costumes. It looked like Halloween in July. She scanned through the crowd for her older sister Prue who decided to go as a fairy, her fairy godmother to be precise. She started to walk down the steps when suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to her.

Leo sat by the stage tuning his black guitar when Eli and Dave came over to him.

"Hey guys what are you suppose to be Bevis and Butthead?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Very funny Wyatt, Dave over there just had to get the same costume as me." Eli said as he adjusted hat.

"Well duh if you couldn't look around you could see that we all have on the same costume." Dave said pointing to his two friends. 

"No we are the three musketeers but with this simple mask I am Prince Charming." Leo said as he waved a mask.

"Oh no fair I couldn't get a black mask." Eli whined.

"Eli shut up and you guys look over there at that beauty walking down the stairs." Dave said as he let out a low whistle. Leo turned his attention to the stairs and saw Piper walking down the stairs. She looked like a princess or should he say a queen. Her brown chocolate hair flow down her back in waves and her pink gown was very long and had a V shape cut in the front giving Leo and everyone else there a view of her cleavage.

"Leo are you listening to me?" Dave asked as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Yea yea…can you excuse me a minute?" Leo said as he got up and rest his guitar in his seat and headed in the direction of Piper.

"He's a goner." Eli said as he moved Leo's guitar and rest it on the stage.

"Nah he is just in love. Come on let's finish set up." Dave said as ushered his friend to the stage.

"So are you glad you didn't cancel the party?" Prue asked her sister as she took a sip from her drink.

"Kind of I guess I shouldn't let guys try to ruin my life." Piper said as she gazed through the crowd. She had yet to see Dan and she realized that she should apologize to him since Leo lied to her.

"Amen to that." Prue said as she gazed over her sister's shoulder. Someone caught her gaze and motioned her over. "I'll be right back." She said as she excused herself.

Piper watched as her sister walk off when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Happy Birthday Piper." The voice said as she turned around only to be face to face with Leo.

"Thanks." Piper said in an impolite manner. She was still mad at him for lying to her about Sam. She started to walk off when he stopped her.

"Piper what's the matter? Are you mad at me? Is it because of the kiss?" Leo asked. He was a bit confused because a few hours ago they were doing a mini make out session in his grandmother's kitchen.

"No it's not the kiss, it's just I don't know how you could do this to me." Piper said as she folded her arms in front of her as she turned to face him.

"Do what?"

"Lie to me." 

"Lie to you? About what?"

"Don't worry, Sam already told me that you didn't break up with her so stop trying to play innocent."

"Piper I broke up with Sam that same day I told you how I felt. She didn't take it well but I didn't think that she would go and lie to you. Look at me I broke up with her. It's over between me and her." Leo said as he looked at Piper in her eyes. She could see that he was telling the truth.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Really." Leo said as he continued to look Piper in her eyes. He moved a bit closer to her and was about to kiss her when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and behind him stood the one girl he thought he was going to marry other than to Piper.

"Hey Leo sorry but Eli and Dave sent me to get you, we are ready to start." The girl said. Piper looked at the girl standing behind Leo; she had shoulder length brown hair and looked like she walked out of a model magazine.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit Piper." Leo said as the girl pulled him through the crowd. As Piper watches the two walk off with a bit of jealousy but quickly blew it off. She looked through the crowd and spotted her dad and went over to him.

"_Doesn't looking at them make you want to throw up?" figure 2 said. They watched as Leo walked over to Piper to talk to her and it made them get sick in their stomach. Leo was theirs and they weren't going to let no one take him. They then turned their attention to her partner in crime and gave them a weak smile._

"_Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him because we need to get rid of that bitch so that Dan and Leo will be ours right?" figure 1 said._

"_Right." Figure 2 said as they walked into the party and started dancing._

"Hey daddy thanks again for the party." Piper said as she embraced him.

"No problem baby girl, wait look the band is about to start." Victor said as he pointed his daughter towards the stage. Piper looked at the person by the mike and was shocked; it was Leo and that girl.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, this is a one time only hopefully reunion performance of LADE. Some of you may know about us..." Leo said as the crowd started to scream. "Ok all of you may know of us but just sit back and relax and enjoy yourself." Leo picked up his black guitar and started strumming a few notes. Suddenly the rest of the band joined in with him and he started singing.

**Another day passes by, i'm dreamin' of you,  
And though i know it might be just a dream, dreams come true,  
Somewhere, somehow i'll find you even though it takes all of  
My lifeall of my life **

Piper watched in amazement as Leo sang looking down at his guitar by the end of the first verse he gazed directly in her eyes and gave her a small smile. When the second verse started she saw that girl go over and tap Leo on his shoulder and started singing with him. He gazed completely shifted from her to that girl.****

And when i finally doand when i finally do  
I know inside my heart i know inside my heart  
That there could be no doubt, i knew it from the start 

you are the oneyou are the one  
That i've been searching for my whole life through,  
you are the oneyou are the one that i've been looking for  
And now that i have found you,  
dueti'll never let you go, i'll hold you in my arms  
You are the one 

Another night spent alone  
I'm lying in the darklying in the dark  
I don't know your name  
But i know your voice sings to my heartvoice sings to my heart  
A sweet melody, a symphony of love

I know that come one dayi know that come one day  
I time for you and mea time for you and me  
To finally be together, cause i know we're meant to be  
repeat cho. except last sentence

Forever's a meaningless word  
Even though you're here with me  
Here by my side, here in my heart

duet i'll never let you go i'll hold you in my arms

you are the one you are the one that i've been searching for my whole life through  
you are the onethat i've been looking for and now that i have found you  
duet i'll never let you go, i'll hold you in my arms  
repeat 1

Cause you are the one, you are the one

A thunderous sound of clapping filled the room as the group finished their song. Leo and the girl gave a bow.

"Ok guys we are going to take a short break while you just listen to some music." Leo said before he got off the stage. He was walking straight towards me.

"Wow I didn't know you were going to be performing. Why didn't you tell me?" Piper said as she gave him a playful lick on his arm.

"It was a surprise. Did you like the song?" Leo asked.

"Yea it's beautiful."

"I wrote it for you." Leo said as he ushered her outside towards the balcony. She went speechless. "Piper I really really like you a lot and all I do is think of you. The first the thing in the morning and the last thing at night on my mind is you. Can I be your boyfriend?" Leo asked as he looked at her. She didn't answer him but turned her attention to the stars.

"You know you can't see them like these in the city." _Great she is avoiding it._ Leo thought. "I'm not saying no it's just I have to talk to Dan first."

"Ok I completely understand that come on back inside and lets have a dance." Leo said as he ushered her back and twirled her around before pulling her close and dancing. While dancing Leo felt someone tap on his shoulder. The voice sounded like nails scratching a black board to him but he knew it was best to get it over with now.

"May I cut in?"

**Ok guys here is another chapter. Wow such a quick update. I decided to split it up in two because it would have been too long. All of the reviews so quickly made me do it. So what do you think? Will they ever get together? of course they will Who do you think that girl is? I know its pretty obvious but still. Do you think she has any motive? And where is Sam? Ok I want to thank all those who reviewed on the last chapter you guys rock. Please review hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

_A thunderous sound of clapping filled the room as the group finished their song. Leo and the girl gave a bow._

"_Ok guys we are going to take a short break while you just listen to some music." Leo said before he got off the stage. He was walking straight towards me._

"_Wow I didn't know you were going to be performing. Why didn't you tell me?" Piper said as she gave him a playful lick on his arm._

"_It was a surprise. Did you like the song?" Leo asked._

"_Yea it's beautiful."_

"_I wrote it for you." Leo said as he ushered her outside towards the balcony. She went speechless. "Piper I really really like you a lot and all I do is think of you. The first the thing in the morning and the last thing at night on my mind is you. Can I be your boyfriend?" Leo asked as he looked at her. She didn't answer him but turned her attention to the stars._

"_You know you can't see them like these in the city." __Great she is avoiding it.__ Leo thought. "I'm not saying no it's just I have to talk to Dan first."_

"_Ok I completely understand that come on back inside and lets have a dance." Leo said as he ushered her back and twirled her around before pulling her close and dancing. While dancing Leo felt someone tap on his shoulder. The voice sounded like nails scratching a black board to him but he knew it was best to get it over with now._

"_May I cut in?"_

Leo turned around to see his once best friend Dan dressed in a black Zorro costume. He turned his gaze back to Piper who nodded her head to the question. He looked back at Dan and walked off into the crowd.

"Dan listen…" Piper started but was interrupted by Dan.

"Piper I'm so sorry for the way I acted. It was immature and uncalled for. Its just when I saw you and him kissing I just couldn't think clearly." Dan said as he pulled Piper close and started dancing.

"I understand that but…"

"And me and Leo sort of got a history and I didn't want you to get hurt because of it."

"What do you mean you two sort of have a bit of history?" Piper asked with a bit of interest in her voice.

"Well…." Dan started and explained what had happened between him and Leo from his point of view.

"Oh so is that the girl on the stage?" Piper asked.

"Yep that's Allie." Dan said looking at the girl up there and then turned his attention back to Piper.

"Dan I…I think we should break up." Piper said softly afraid of what his reaction might be. She was surprised to see he was really calm.

"Oh is it because of Leo?" when she didn't answer Dan knew that was the reason.

"I just need to try this between us and…" Piper started but Dan stopped her.

"Hey no harm done, I really like you Piper and I want you to be happy. If being with Wyatt makes you happy then go but be careful now that Allie is back in town. I'll always be there for you." Dan said as he gave a little peck on the cheek before going through the crowd. Piper watched him as he walked off. She felt relieved at how it easy that went and then she started to look for Leo. He was by the stage talking with his band members, he turned his gaze to her and their eyes met and she gave him a small smile which he gratefully returned. That was the beginning of something new.

"_How it go?" figure one asked as Dan came into the room._

"_Well she broke up with me." Dan said as he sat on the chair._

"_OK just as I planed she would have don't worry she will be yours soon enough and Leo will be mine." She said as she walked over to Dan. His eyes started to rove over her body seeing she was standing so close to him. _

"_So tell me again how this relationship of 'friends with benefits' work again." Dan said with a smirk on his face as he placed his hands on her hips._

"_Hmm come over here and let me tell you." Figure one said as she captured his lips._

After the party was over, Leo decided to take Piper for a ride in his truck up to the place where they had first met. They walked up to the top hand in hand gazing at each other. When they reached to the top Piper let out a gasp. In front of them was a picnic blanket with some champagne being cooled in a jar of ice. She turned back to Leo who had a smile on his face.

"What is this?" she asked as she sat on the blanket.

"Well this is us celebrating your birthday." Leo said as he poured out two glasses of wine.

"Really and how did you know I would have come up here with you?"

"Call it lover intuition." Leo said with a smile. Piper didn't say anything she just turned her attention to the sky where the stars seem to be shining extra brightly tonight. And for the rest of the night until her curfew they stayed and sat under the stars together watching the sky. Not a word was said, their feelings for each other had spoke for them earlier that day and that was the perfect end to her birthday.

_Figure two watch as the two them walked back to the Bennett manor hand in hand, she watched as Leo gave her a little kiss on her lips as he said goodbye. She wanted to just go there and go in between them but no it wasn't time as yet._

_Figure two stood and watched as Piper climbed up to her room by now she must have seen the white box which laid on her bed. She patiently waited until Piper opened the box before walking off. Suddenly she heard a scream come from Piper's room. _

_Figure two now knew that the box was open and the games were just about to start to begin._

**Ok there you go another chapter I hope you guys are liking it. Yes finally Piper and Leo are together I think but as you could see figure 2 is starting the games while figure 1 is to busy sleeping with Dan. Hmm can anyone tell me who is who? What was in the box that made Piper scream? And what more 'games' are in store for Piper from figure 1 and 2. Please tell me what you think. Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

_Figure two watch as the two them walked back to the Bennett manor hand in hand, she watched as Leo gave her a little kiss on her lips as he said goodbye. She wanted to just go there and go in between them but no it wasn't time as yet._

_Figure two stood and watched as Piper climbed up to her room by now she must have seen the white box which lay on her bed. She patiently waited until Piper opened the box before walking off. Suddenly she heard a scream come from Piper's room. _

_Figure two now knew that the box was open and the games were just about to start to begin._

Piper walked up the staircase with a smile on her face. She had just had the most amazing night with Leo, everything was so perfect and nothing could make that day go bad. She walked into her room and closed the door. She leaned against the door as she saw her bed was filled with white lilies.

"Oh my gosh." She said as she let out a sigh. She slowly walked over to the bed and saw a white box lying in the midst of the lilies. She opened the box and inside of it had a black plastic bag. She opened it and inside lie a big dead sewage rat. She screamed as she threw the box on the floor. While she was screaming she noticed something red on her bed. She pushed the lilies off her bed and on the bedspread written in red was a message.

_**Leave HIM alone or this rat would not be the only one push up lilies.**_

Leo walked up the stairs to his bedroom with a bit of pip in his step. He opened the door to his room and saw a figure sitting on his bed in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked into the room shutting the door.

"Your grandmother said that I could spend the week here seeing that our flight got cancelled." The figure said as they adjusted in the bed.

"Ok but that doesn't say why the hell are you in my bed."

"Oh come on Leo, I just wanted to talk."

"Well not in the middle of the night and sure hell not when I am so tired."

"Suit yourself; I'll be in the room next door." The figure said as they got up and walked towards him. His gaze went a bit over her body as she stood in front of him. "If you need anything and I mean anything don't hesitate to call." She said as she walked pass him and out of the room.

The next morning Leo decided to go and see if Piper wanted to go with him on a drive. He pulled in front of the Bennett Manor when he noticed that there were two police cars parked also. His heart started to beat a little bit faster. He ran out of his truck towards the front door which was open. He walked into the living room where he saw Mr. Bennett talking to two police officers while Prue sat next to Piper looking like she was giving her some comforting words.

He cleared his throat and Piper looked up at him and ran into his arms and started to sob on his chest.

"Hey it's going to be ok." He said to her as he pat her back.

"No it won't, not when I have some psycho after me." She muffled into his shirt.

"What?" he asked as he turned his attention towards Prue who was now standing in front of him and Piper.

"Leo, someone sneaked into Piper's room last night and filled with white lilies, a dead rat and wrote on her bed a threatening message in the rat's blood." Prue said as she saw Leo's facial expression went form one of concern to one of burning anger. Leo felt the rage building up in him but he couldn't do anything because he didn't know who did it. _It was probably Dan, I mean she dumped him right. _Leo thought as he made himself a mental note to kick Dan's ass later.

"Hey don't worry I am not going to let anything happen to you ok." He told Piper as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

_Figure one ran up the big hill where they saw figure two sitting on the top watching all the commotion going on at the Bennett Manor. _

"_You're late." Figure two said not turning the attention away from the house._

"_I know, I know I just overslept is all." Figure one said as they sat next to figure two._

"_Late night, don't think I didn't see you with Gordon at the dance after the first phase were over. You know he is just a pawn in our plan, he still has feelings for the Bennett girl and if he gets in the way we will have to take care of him."_

"_Of course I know that, besides Leo is the one that we want and the only way to do that is to get that Piper to leave."_

"_Don't worry just leave that to me."_

After the police had left Prue decided it would have been a good idea if Piper gets out of the house, so Leo offered to take her for that drive he had initially had in store for her today. He decided to take her for a ride on his horses into the fields to the river. She had always told him when they were younger that besides the hill this was her favorite place. The two of them lay there on the grass while the horses were grazing nearby.

"Leo." She asked looking up at him. He had his hat coving his eyes but he knew that he was awake.

"Yea babe." He answered not looking up.

"Do you think they are going to get me?"

"Never not over my dead body. Piper if you don't know anything know this for sure that will always be safe with me ok always." He said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

**I know a sucky chapter but bear with me please. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

It has been two week since Piper received the first threat mail. She had gotten more over that time period but didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to be flew back to San Francisco before the time planned. God the wedding was less than a week away and after the wedding that would mean she would have to go back home, she would have to leave Leo.

During the past two weeks their relationship has gotten better and better and she thought that is was time to take it to the next level, knowing that she would soon leave. Tonight, her dad and Liz were out of town getting some things done for the wedding while Prue was spending the night at Andy. Piper figured that this was the perfect time. She came out of her thoughts by a knocking on the door.

"Hey there." Piper said as she opened the door. Leo stood there with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Hi, you look great." Leo said as he looked at his girl friend. She had on a tight dress which showed her curves perfectly and stopped mid thigh in length.

"Come in." the couple walked hand and hand into manor.

"I thought we were going out." Leo asked as he sat on the sofa as she sat next to him.

"Why go out, when we can stay in?" she said seductively as she captured his lips. He was caught a bit off guard but leaned into the kiss. As their make out session started getting heated, Piper started to take off his t shirt.

"Piper wait." He said breaking the kiss and looking deep into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been so sure in my life." She said as she recaptured his lips. He moaned with delight as he lifted her up and carried up the stairs into her bedroom as the continued proclaiming their love for each other.

_

* * *

_

"_Damnit damnit damnit." _

"_What did I miss?" figure two said as she came from the car with a bottle of water._

"_He's…having sex with her." Figure one said with disgust._

"_What let me see that?" figure two said as she grabbed the binoculars from figure one. "Oh my god."_

"_What are we going to do?" figure one said._

"_We will make her pay for that." Figure two said throwing the binoculars on the ground._

* * *

Eli and Dave sat inside the Wyatt's farm house adjusting the settings on their instruments.

"Hello guys." Allie said as she walked into the farm house. "Sorry I am late; I had to get my nails done."

"Oh it ain't a problem; we haven't started as yet, still waiting on Leo." Dave said.

"What do you mean? I thought he was spending the night over by your house." Allie said with fake surprise, but the other guys didn't seem to notice.

"Well he did, he was doing something, saying he is going to be a little late when I left." Dave said a bit hesitantly. They all knew about the history between the two and didn't want to make it worse especially know what type of girl Allie was.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." Allie said as she stood by the mike. The two boys looked at each other.

"He's probably busy." Eli said with a smirk. Just after that Leo strolled into the barn with a sort of glow on his face.

"Good morning." He said in a cheery voice.

"Ooh someone got laid." Dave said in a song like manner. Leo didn't reply but he just went over to his guitar and took his position.

"Ok guys lets get this show on the road." He said. Dave let out a drum roll and the band started practice.

* * *

Piper walked up the big hill, picking lilies. She sat on the bench at the top of the hill and thought about the night before. She couldn't get her mind out of her memory of her and Leo last night. It was her first time and she didn't have any regret of it being with Leo. They were in love and that was all that mattered. She was pulled out her thoughts by the sound of the shuffling of some bushes behind her. She turned around but didn't see anything.

"Hello anyone there?" she asked but received no reply. She thought it was probably an animal and turned around the next thing she knew was that she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as she fell to the ground. His vision became blurred as she slowly lost consciousness.

_

* * *

_

"_Damn you're heavy." She said as she threw Piper's body in the back. She then went to the passenger side of the vehicle and got in._

"_Are you sure she's ok?"_

"_Dan it's a little too late to start feeling remorse for her ok."_

"_I know this just seems wrong." Dan said as his grip slackened on the steering wheel._

"_Baby remembers what she did to you? How she cheated on you after you gave her so much?" figure two said as she saw his grip on the wheel getting harder. "Let's go." She said as Dan pressed on the gas and drove off leaving only the fallen lilies lying on the bench where Piper was._

**Oh no what is going to happen to Piper? And Dan is helping? Let me know what you think please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't Let Go**

**AU TeenFic Major PiperLeo. Piper goes to visit her father's ranch in Texas to attend his wedding and to spend the summer. While there she sees some old friends in new eyes.**

Piper slowly began to open her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurred and she had a terrible headache. She opened her mouth to say something but then realized that there was a band over it. Her eyes began to quickly scan the room as she began to panic. Suddenly she remembered what had happened. They had kidnapped her. All this time she tried to be strong and ignore the threat mail but now she was in a building in the middle of God knows where alone on the cold hard floor. She began to try tugging her hands but noticed that they were tied to a pole behind her and her feet tied to another pole in front of her. She was so scared and didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could. She screamed, but her silent pleas would not be heard. Not by anyone, not anymore.

Leo's truck was parked on top of the hill beside the Halliwell's ranch. It had been parked there for the last 8 hours. That had been how long he found out that she was missing, the love of his life. The whole morning just came flooding back into his mind

_Leo walked into his room like he was on cloud nine. He hadn't even acknowledged the other person in his room. He just walked over to his bed and collapse looking at the design on his ceiling and thinking about her. Last night was so magical. Everything went perfect._

_Suddenly some loudly cleared their throat causing Leo to turn his attention to them._

"_What do you want?" he said as he pulled himself in an upright position. He watched as Allie slowly raised from her chair wiping her hands on her jeans._

"_Leo, do you know where Piper is?" she asked. Leo's face suddenly changed._

"_She's at home, I left her there." Leo said._

"_Um…Leo I don't know how to tell you this." Allie stated as she walked over to him and sat on his bed._

"_Tell me what? Allie what the hell is going on? Where's Piper?"_

"_She's missing."_

Leo didn't want to believe Allie but apparently on his way home, his parents had gotten a call from the Bennett's confirming what he had feared the most. He had spent the day with Piper's family and the police trying all they could to locate her but with no luck.

He just didn't know what to do. Before heading on the hill he decided to stop by the gas station to buy a bottle of vodka. He knew it wasn't very good for him but for now it would ease his pain. So Leo sat on top of the hill with the half drunken bottle of vodka in hand as he watch the sun set along with his pain temporarily.

Piper sat on the floor of the warehouse counting all the nails on the floorboard as he waited for her perp to finally show their face. Part of her was really scared but after a few hours of screaming in vain she really want to give this guy a piece of her mind. Suddenly a sound of keys was heard from the entrance at the far end of the room.

"Oh my God." Piper said as she watched her perp walked into the building. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"She's awake." The person said as two more people came into the room. It was all the people she had least expected here before her as her capturers.

"Why?" Piper said as she began sobbing.

"You were in the way and we will make sure that you are not there anymore."

**Duh duh dum. You will never guess who the people are. You guys may have thought that you knew but now by this last scene you could see that you may have been wrong. Now leave me a review with the name of the three people here. Please review.**


End file.
